


The Magic of a Kiss

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper's injured and there's only one way to ease his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Magic of a Kiss  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,232  
>  **Summary:** Harper's injured and there's only one way to ease his pain.  
>  **A/N:** wrwritten for [Smallfandomfest's](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) fest 12

Tyr Anasazi stormed into the infirmary, his eyes blazing like a man possessed. “What the hell happened?”

Trance couldn’t help but take a step back at the menacing sight Tyr made as he walked through the doorway. “I don’t know yet, Tyr. Rommie transmitted that there had been some kind of altercation and apparently Harper was involved in some way. But that’s all I know.” Hesitantly, she took a tiny step toward the Nietzschean. “I’m sure he will be fine, Tyr.”

He pushed his dreadlocks away from his face as he ducked his head lower and stared into her eyes. “Can you promise me that?”

She quickly shook her head. “I’m sorry, Tyr. But I can’t promise that, no one can. But what I can...”

“Spare me. I don’t need your well-meaning platitudes.” He stood straighter and began to pace the floor. 

“I wasn’t trying to....” Whatever she was about to say was cut off as Dylan Hunt entered the infirmary carrying an unconscious Harper in his arms. 

The captain had barely laid him on the table when Tyr stopped pacing and turned to face him and began to ask questions. “How did this happen? Who did this?” He really wanted the names of those who had hurt Harper. “How long has he been like this? Why didn’t you wait for me? All this could have been avoided if you had only waited for me to escort you down to the planet. Why...”

Dylan held up his hand. “Now is not the time, Tyr.” He glanced down at the man lying so still on the table before he looked at Trance. “Rommie will give you all the information you need. Tyr, walk with me.” Without waiting to see if Tyr did as he was bid, Dylan turned and walked out of the room.

 

It only took Tyr a few minutes to catch up with Dylan. “Well?”

The worried look in his weapon’s officer’s eyes made him pause. “When did Harper’s medical condition begin to be so important to you?”

“I...uh...” Tyr cleared his throat and tried again. “We... ummm... That is to say that Harper and I... we...” _Damn. Why couldn’t he just say it?_

It took Dylan a minute but it finally dawned on him. _Oh!_ “I see. There was an altercation on the planet...”

“So I had heard.” 

“Yes, well. You see...” _How was he supposed to tell Tyr exactly what happened?_ The last thing he needed was a jealous Nietzschean on his hands.

A reluctant smile curved his lips as he interrupted the captain. “I have never seen you at quite a loss for words and while at any other time I might relish that fact this is not one of those times.” 

“There was a lady on the planet who took an immediate shine to Harper. He refused her advances. Very politely, or so I’ve been told, but apparently it’s considered beyond rude to do that. The lady in question’s family took immediate offense and... well, you’ve seen for yourself the result.”

“Let me get this straight. Harper was beaten unconscious because he refused someone’s advances?”

Dylan nodded his head. “In that clan it’s custom for the women to choose who they want for their mates and the men can’t refuse.”

“So why weren’t you...”

Before Tyr could finish the question, Dylan began to explain, “Evidently they assumed that I belonged to Rommie which left Harper as the only man available.”

“He isn’t available.” Tyr hissed through clenched teeth. His voice was so low that Dylan barely made out what he had said. “Tell me their names.”

“I’m not sure that is such a good idea, Tyr.” He could just imagine the commotion one Tyr Anasazi would cause the minute he stepped onto the planet.

“On the contrary, Captain.” His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. “I think it’s a very good idea. They need to be brought to justice.”

“And we will see...”

“Not Commonwealth but Nietzschean justice!” He had to make sure that those who had touched his Harper realized the very grave mistake they had made. “Dylan...”

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as the intercom blared to life and Andromeda spoke, “Captain Hunt?”

“Go ahead, Andromeda.” 

“I’ve been told Harper is awake and....”

Tyr didn’t wait to hear anymore but ran back down the corridor towards the infirmary.

“Tell Trance Tyr’s on his way.” With a tiny smile on his face, Dylan turned and began to walk down the corridor in the opposite direction. 

 

Tyr didn’t stop running until he stood beside Harper’s bed, his chest heaving. “Are you okay?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Harper couldn’t help but tease him.

“Don’t, Harper. Do you know what I went through before Dylan brought you in? How worried I was? I died a thousand deaths inside not knowing how bad you were. I cursed myself for not being with you.” He reached down and grasped Harper’s hand in his. “I would die if I lost you.”

Harper shook his head. He was positive he hadn’t heard him right. His Nietzschean had just made a declaration... publicly. _Would wonders never cease?_

 

Trance stood in the doorway shifting from one foot to the other. She had some things she needed to say but they looked so lost in each other that she really hated to interrupt. But they really needed to know what she had to say. With her mind made up she loudly cleared her throat.

“Yes, Trance.” Tyr, Harper’s hand still held firmly in his own, turned to watch as she walked closer.

A smile curled her lips as she noticed their entwined fingers. She quickly cleared her throat again before she began to speak. “Harper had severe internal injuries. He’s lucky to be alive. He...”

“He’s sitting right here.” Harper muttered crossly.

Trance ignored him and continued to speak directly to Tyr. “He has to have complete bed rest for the next week, at the very least. No work, no play and...” She glanced at Harper before she let her gaze wonder Tyr’s body. “And definitely no...” She dropped her voice lower so that only Tyr could hear. “You know...”

Tyr nodded his head. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt Harper.

 

Without another word Trance left the infirmary to give the two men some much-needed privacy. 

As soon as she had left Tyr explained what Trance had told him. Harper wasn’t pleased to say the least.

“Will you at least kiss me?”

Tyr shook his head. “I’m sorry, Harper. I can’t” _Did Trance really say a week? This was going to kill him._

“Please just kiss me, Tyr.” Harper didn’t mind begging if it would help get him his way.

“You heard what I told you that Trance said.” He brushed his lips against the man’s forehead. “I don’t want to hurt you, Harper.”

“You won’t. I trust you. You would never hurt me.” Harper almost smiled at the conflicting look on Tyr’s face. He knew he should feel guilty but he couldn’t help but add, “Besides when you kiss me it takes the pain away.”

Against his better judgement, Tyr could feel his resolve weakening. _Harper was only asking for a kiss._ A long, loud groan echoed through the infirmary as Tyr ducked his head and gave in. What other choice did he have?


End file.
